The present invention relates in general to multi-lamp units for vehicles, and more particularly to multiple lamp assemblies providing a center high mounted stop lamp and cargo or similar function lamps for use on vans, pick-up trucks, utility vehicles and the like.
Heretofore, double lamps have been provided for automotive vehicles, such as double braking lamps having red lenses for automotive stop and braking signaling, and a plurality of lamps with different lenses have been provided for the rear body lamp banks or arrays at each side of the vehicle providing a red lens braking or stop lamp and a clear lens providing white light for a backup lamp, arranged in sets at each side of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a novel type of lamp assembly especially for use on vans, pick-up trucks and utility vehicles, which provides the combined features of a center high mounted stop lamp and also provides a pair of cargo lamps, which are optically separate, with the high mounted stop lamp meeting the Federal Department of Transportation requirements for center stop lamps and the cargo lamps providing illumination for a pick-up truck box or to serve as a utility light on vans and utility vehicles. In this manner, the single unit can provide a center high mounted stop lamp visible to a following vehicle and also provide the added feature of cargo area illumination. By providing a single housing or casing having a main collar or hood portion forming a framing or encircling surround about an array of cellular lamp and reflector units, shaped to adapt it readily to be mounted on the cab or upper rear high body portion of a pick-up truck or van with the reflector and lamp units arranged side-by-side and forming truncated parabolic surfaces covered by lenses of appropriate color and angular disposition, a single unitary structure is provided which combines high mounted center stop lamp and cargo lamp functions in a novel and convenient manner.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.